In recent years, there has been widely used a portable electronic apparatus, such as a cellular phone, a laptop personal computer, provided with a display device that displays information. In addition to high-speed processing and multifunction, a reduction in size and weight has been strongly desired for the portable electronic apparatus. In response to this demand, an application of a display device using a thin and light liquid crystal panel and reduction in size and enhancement in performance of electronic components to be built in the electronic apparatus have been advancing.
However, there is a limitation in the reduction in size and weight of the electronic components while maintaining demanded performance. Recently, the reduction in size and weight of the electronic apparatus has been made by contriving materials of a housing, an operator and the like and a structure that fixes various components to the housing. For example, in a laptop personal computer, a light-weight keyboard having resin-made keys arranged on one sheet is used, and multiple openings are formed in a housing portion located between a keyboard and an electronic component to reduce weight.
However, in the soft keyboard made of resin, the keyboard is put in a slightly floating state due to a tolerance of the keyboard, the housing or the like, and when the key is depressed, sinking occurs and the user may feel a sense of discomfort at the time of operation.